How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/AM Studios
Thanks as always for viewing this showcase's AM Studios presentation! We're excited to announce more information on our many ongoing projects. First up is a system we're making flexible for players and developers alike. Display C A trailer begins where people are shown using a tablet-like handheld in a variety of locations: a living room, a park, a subway, a city, a forest… play anywhere A variety of controller options are shown in moderately rapid succession. When the Six-Pak controller appears, a hand removes its Stick Pak and inserts a Circle Pad Pak in its place, before grabbing the entire controller and carrying it off-screen. in any way Someone selects an option on the system's touchscreen, and the camera shifts focus as a menu appears on the television in front of them. Below is a small cuboid device that lights up simultaneously. The person and four peers then resume an online multiplayer game. with anyone An icon of an arc around a globe appears briefly. Putting on a headset and grabbing two controllers, a player becomes immersed in a virtual room with avatars of several other people. see for yourself A logo is shown over an ethereal void. Most of it fades in concurrently; the last letter appears using a counterclockwise animation. Display C is finally nearing its release window! We apologize for the long delay, and are ready to announce a release date of February 3 at the latest. Again, some of our main goals with this console are to give players options, and, in the process, to make it easy for developers to create or port almost anything with ease. Unless you decide to add exclusive features, it won't feel much more difficult than simply announcing support for the console! Devkits will be more widely distributed in the coming weeks to help explain the guidelines and branding recommendations in developing with Display C in mind. Next, it's time for our take on a beloved fighting series. ''FSB Concept'' Another trailer begins with a prerendered scene of a blue Beorn and a pink Potion Frog running toward each other. The Potion Frog pulls out a bottle of green liquid and shakes it a bit before trying to remove the cork. The Beorn seizes this moment by dashing forward and swiping its claws, causing its foe to skid backwards toward a cliff and lose its grip on the bottle. Elixir spills everywhere. The glass bottle shatters in a puddle of Fermented Green Poison, leaving the Potion Frog seemingly cornered as the Beorn continues its advance. Just then, the Potion Frog leaps over its opponent and kicks it. The Beorn attempts to dodge moments too late, and falls into the puddle (turning a sickly hue in the process) before sliding off the cliff. Having achieved this, the Potion Frog wears a triumphant grin. The Beorn is hurtling down through the abyss, seconds from impact with the ground below, when it morphs into a ghostlike being with a colored sphere hovering near its forehead. It flies back up toward the arena with a pensive but determined expression. The spirit decides to turn into an artificial, Top 10-like creature. The two fighters share mischievous smiles before resuming their battle. A working logo briefly appears, and gameplay footage is shown. An announcer explains the basic Smash Bros. gameplay, along with this game's central twist: Players have the option to switch between at least twelve species each time they lose a stock, in a process called "manifestation". Players can also invest an unnamed currency into changing the attributes and clothing of the species, and creating their own custom characters. The manifestations include Beorn, Harpy, Missyntae, Potion Frog, Siandrall, and other species that will be revealed later. There is also a "Deity" option that functions like a Pity Final Smash. The movesets of these manifestations are based on the overall properties and abilities of each species, with players able to invest in elements of different individual characters. However, they can't choose certain special powers; for instance, manifested Beorns cannot innately use descension. Fantendo Smash Bros. Concept's release date is to be determined, but the official Fantendo page will be updated frequently with new information. Finally, we'll invite you to a world championship in one of the most polished kart racers to date. ''Mario Kart C'' Its most recent installments have seen this series soar to new heights. This time, we've taken a close look under the hood and tuned everything we could for the latest Grand Prix. A final trailer opens on a familiar planet as viewed from outer space. The camera orbits slowly around it until the sun emerges from behind, causing an intense rainbow lens flare around the left side of the world. Suddenly, the camera nosedives into the atmosphere, and among the clouds are Mario and Luigi steering a two-person kart with its glider open. Race around the world! Several race courses are shown along with their names, cup placements, and greater locations. The first is Iron Mountain in the Wooded Kingdom. The camera focuses on Donkey Kong and Petey Piranha driving along the side of the factory structure in antigravity mode. Next is a Battle Mode course: Lightningrod Stadium in the Ruined Kingdom. It takes place within a decrepit colosseum, and the drivers are shown using a variety of the staple Mario Kart items to attack each other in Balloon Battle mode. After that is GCN Rainbow Road in the Kingdom. Several karts are shown flying through and out of the trademark cannon pipe before a cut to the neck-in-neck end of the race. Pair up your favorite characters… or drive solo! Multiple cursors are shown choosing characters on the full select screen. One player has already chosen Mario and additionally selects Pauline, causing the kart to change to a two-seated form. Another player chooses Nabbit alone; while a third hovers indecisively between Funky Kong and Wart; and a fourth player is only just joining. The next scene is a live action shot of these players enjoying the game using various controllers, with a splitscreen view on the television. One of them is glancing at a Screen Pak for a rearview perspective. Another, being placed back onto the road by Lakitu, is absentmindedly using a Force Touchpad Pak to honk their horn. Various online and wireless multiplayer sessions are shown, with most footage being taken from a Doubles-only tournament between many of the game's staff members. The trailer ends with a zoom-out from WII DK Summit as the entirety of the world becomes visible again, which then fades into the Mario Kart C logo. Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:AM Studios Category:AgentMuffin